Question: On a sunny morning, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $6.23 each and baskets of mangos for $6.83 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of mangos. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the mangos. Price of watermelons + price of mangos = total price. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $13.06.